


The Breakdown Puppet Show

by offbrandposeidon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandposeidon/pseuds/offbrandposeidon
Summary: this is just a place to rant which contains not appropriate content such as:rapesexual assualtmanipulationself harmand other toxic things that i wish i didnt have personal stories about.





	The Breakdown Puppet Show

fri, mar 12.—  
we talked about how we were going to hell and i think im going to rot. if its true that gay people or people who had sex before marriage then ill be burnt to a crisp or ill be gone forever. i think that when im dead i wont be forgiven and ill just rot. ill lay on my back, in a pool of my blood and tears and ill die. im a sinner. the men and women dont believe me when i say “it wasnt my fault.” i was only eight. all they said to the scared little girl was “boys will be boys. he was just curious. youll be fine. stop lying. you just want attention.” and i believed them until it happened again this year. i laid in my tears as my scars grew larger and i lost more blood. my bedsheets were stained. all i could do was lay there and wait for the night to be over. and soon it was. but i sinned. when i came out as queer, i was shamed by the church. i dont think theyll listen when i come out and say “hey, im trans” theyll shun me and ill die a second time.


End file.
